


Ow, That's Bitter!

by Kouhalicious



Series: #365storiesProject [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhalicious/pseuds/Kouhalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta/#365storiesProject/Kiyoshi tidak menyukai kopi pahit. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ow, That's Bitter!

**Ow, that's bitter!**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

****Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari FanFiksi ini**  
**

 

Tokyo dan hiruk-pikuknya.

Ah, betapa Kiyoshi merindukan kota ini. Padahal baru tiga tahun ia tinggalkan, namun segalanya terasa baru sampai-sampai ia nyaris tidak mengenal Tokyo—yah, meski polusi udara masih saja menyelimuti kota tersebut. Sepertinya Kiyoshi harus lebih sering kemari jika kuliahnya libur.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara, pemuda jangkung itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang haus. Ia pun melihat sekeliling, mencari sebuah _café_ disekitarnya. Kedua iris cokelatnya menangkap bangunan minimalis yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Otot kakinya ia gerakkan untuk menuju tempat tersebut. Berjalan santai sambil menikmati hiruk-pikuk khas bandara.

 

"Selamat datang~" terdengar sambutan khas pelayan wanita begitu Kiyoshi memasuki _café_ tersebut. Kedua irisnya memandang sekeliling _café_ tersebut, tidak terlalu ramai dan suasananya sangat tenang. Kiyoshi memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar disini. Ia mengambil buku menu kecil dengan sampul yang meriah. Makanan kecil dan minuman yang disediakan oleh _café_ ini terlihat enak di buku tersebut dan harganya pun terjangkau.

Kiyoshi masih berkutat pada buku menu tersebut, memilih-milih makanan kecil dan minuman yang ingin dia pesan—

"Secangkir kopi pahit untuk anda,"

-setidaknya sampai seorang pelayan pria menaruh secangkir kopi diatas mejanya. Membuat Kiyoshi _cengo_ sesaat menatap cangkir tersebut.

" _Ohisashiburi,_ Kiyoshi Teppei."

Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menengadah, dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"H-Hanamiya!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kiyoshi terkejut.

Yang ditanya malah tertawa kecil. Ia menarik bangku di sisi seberang Kiyoshi, dan meletakkan secangkir kopi pahit lagi diatas meja untuknya.

" _Baka_ , aku bekerja disini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu." Menyesap kopi pahit yang terasa sangat enak di lidahnya.

"Eh? Kukira kau akan melanjutkan karir basketmu," ujar Kiyoshi sedikit penasaran.

Hanamiya menaikkan alisnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menunduk.

"…benar. Seharusnya aku melanjutkan karir basketku." Jeda, "Aku bermain basket karena aku suka. Tapi…sejak dikalahkan olehmu…" Hanamiya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Hanamiya?" Kiyoshi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Pfft-" Hanamiya terkekeh, "Itu nggak mungkin kan, _baka_ ~"

Ah, Kiyoshi sudah kebal oleh bualan Hanamiya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bekerja di _café_ ini.

Hanamiya melirik kopi yang ia suguhkan pada Kiyoshi beberapa menit yang lalu, "Kenapa tidak diminum?"

"Eh? Kopinya pahit-"

"Kau bahkan belum mencicipinya," Hanamiya menghela napas, "Itu kopi gula kok."

"Bukankah kau bilang ini kopi pahit?"

"Kopi gula, cicipi saja sendiri." Hanamiya menghabiskan kopinya sendiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Tinggalah Kiyoshi sendirian. Sedikit bingung dengan kopi yang disuguhkan oleh Hanamiya untuknya. Ia menghirup aroma kopi tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga aroma pahitnya kuat sekali, namun Hanamiya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kopi gula—baiklah, sejujurnya Kiyoshi tidak dapat membedakan kopi gula dan kopi pahit.

Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekatkan mulut cangkir ke mulutnya. Menyesap kopi tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah itu ia jauhkan dari mulutnya sendiri dan mengecap rasanya. Tak lama kemudian, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Dasar…memang seharusnya aku tidak masuk ke dalam jebakannya," Kiyoshi membuka bungkus permen _cherry mint_ yang ada di saku jaket bulunya, "Pahit sekali…"

Sementara di dapur, kekehan geli terdengar dari pemuda berambut gelap yang puas akan keberhasilannya menjahili Kiyoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 2: "KOPI" - complete


End file.
